


Романтики

by Fiabilis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Religious Content, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/pseuds/Fiabilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро и Дино - романтики</p>
            </blockquote>





	Романтики

**Author's Note:**

> забег обожания (марафон любви)

– И куда только исчез тот забитый неудачник, – Скуало опустился рядом на церковную скамью. – Ничего святого теперь, а, Каваллоне?

Дино нервно заерзал, не понимая, чего в этой фразе больше: комплимента или оскорбления. Сквозь розу ветров сочился приглушенный свет. Вокруг с торжественным благоговением, что накатывает на набожных людей в церкви, здоровались и рассаживались прихожане. В небольших южных городах воскресная месса – почти как шопинг в единственном торговом центре, открытом по воскресеньям: место встречи. Только что в центре никто так не строит из себя доброго католика.

– Спасибо, что пришел, – наконец отозвался Дино – атмосфера храма и его настраивала на добросердечную волну.  
– Как в старые времена, да?

Обязательные воскресные мессы отпечатались в голове Дино чередой заученных латинских формул, бесконечных аве марий и невнятным чувством стыда. В Скуало католическое сознание не влилось даже с вином для евхаристии, которое он втайне отхлебывал, пока их готовили к первому причастию, заставляя проводить в церкви времени едва ли не больше, чем в школе.

– Почти, – уклончиво ответил Дино и покосился по сторонам, отыскивая взглядом Бранкетти, для которого эта месса станет последней.  
– И где эта падла? – поинтересовался Скуало без особого энтузиазма.  
– Третий ряд, второй слева.  
– Ну что, пусть молится, Amen, – повеселевшим тоном бросил Скуало и хищно улыбнулся, показав мелкие зубы.  
– Amen, – согласился Дино.

Скуало никогда не задавал лишних вопросов. Если Дино было нужно, он просто приходил и фигурно нарезал неугодных; ему в радость. Обычно Дино нужно было именно это, и он умел быть очень благодарным.  
Если бы Ромарио знал, что Дино собрался делать, в церковь явилась бы вся семья, а сам Ромарио долго и осуждающе выговаривал бы Дино еще долго. В Дино дремали способности проповедника, с помощью которых можно было не только убедить Ромарио в необходимости действий, но даже усмирить Кею в приступе спонтанной нервности.  
Сейчас был не тот случай. Пределы откровенности Дино заканчивались там, где начиналась территория Мукуро. Само это имя было табу, и Ромарио оставалось только хмурить лоб. А Бранкетти – помолиться в последний раз, потому что душевная щедрость Дино не распространялась на тех, кто покусился на сферу его интересов. Мукуро занимал в ней особое место. Со стороны Бранкетти было очень глупо не брать это в расчет и попытаться воздействовать на Мукуро шантажом.

На кафедру чинно вплыл святой отец, одетый к мессе, за ним засеменили, навевая воспоминания, мальчики с огромными свечами в руках. Сквало как-то сломал одну такую, подравшись с Дино «на мечах». Пришло время подняться, и низкорослого Бранкетти скрыли чужие головы.

– Мы собрались здесь, – начал святой отец, помахав кадилом во все стороны. От алтаря доносился запах лилий и ладана, Дино почтительно склонил голову и прикрыл глаза.

– Может, вытащить его и там кончить, не дожидаясь?

Дино напрягся и взглянул на Скуало со смесью укоризны и ужаса. Будто во время мессы его деяния особенно важны, будто божественная кара поразит всякого, кто оборвал чужую жизнь, не дослушав проповедь. Он собирался разобраться с Бранкетти сам, просто не хотел рисковать больше необходимого, здраво оценивая свою крайнюю неловкость. Со Скуало рядом риск сводился к временной глухоте на одно ухо и небольшой сладкой мести Мукуро за излишнюю заботу. Мукуро всегда кололся в ответ на такие знаки внимания, его можно было соблазнять сладким и задабривать подарками, потакать его капризам, но нельзя было откровенно защищать.

Начался конфитеор, и Дино покаянно зашептал вместе со всеми, как он исповедует Богу всемогущему, блаженной Марии всегда Деве и всем святым, что…

По центральному проходу мягкой походкой, привлекая внимание броским кожаным плащом, шел Мукуро. Дино забыл вдохнуть. Тонкий, с лицом, исполненным праведным раскаянием, гладким и светлым, без единого изъяна, Мукуро походил на святого.

–… я согрешил много мыслию, словом и делом, – тихо проговаривал Дино. Мукуро пристально смотрел прямо на него и тоже шептал в унисон. Их губы двигались синхронно, и это было чрезмерно, как в глупой мелодраме, и прекрасно, как все, что говорит о любви. Так по-киношному, будто на них смотрели сейчас глаза камер и софитов, ловили каждое слово, любой незаметный выдох. Мукуро чуть улыбнулся и прошел дальше, погладив Дино небесным сострадательным взглядом. В искренности веры Мукуро невозможно было усомниться. Человек, занимающий место рядом с Бранкетти, вдруг вспомнил о чем-то неотложном и, потускнев лицом, вышел.

– Это что еще за блядский ангел, – зашипел Скуало. – Какого черта этот хрен здесь делает?  
– Mia colpa, mia colpa, mia grandissima colpa, – «ответил» Дино, троекратно ударяя себя в грудь. От одного вида Мукуро Дино крыло так, что наружу почти прорывалось: «господи. Господи дио мизерикордиозо». И вовсе не из набожности.

Мукуро стал на колени и молитвенно сложил руки перед собой. Дино мог бы поклясться, что воздух вокруг головы Мукуро посветлел. Вся католическая традиция, все догмы и добродетели, воспитанные в Дино годами, трещали по швам.

– Каваллоне, мать твою, – Скуало пихнул его в бок, – из штанов не выпрыгни. Какого хрена, спрашиваю?

Дино неуверенно пожал плечами, перевел взгляд на алтарь, отстраненно отмечая собственное бессилие перед мирскими желаниями и фиаско системы религиозного образования.

– Я недооценил его информаторов, – произнес он наконец.  
– И что теперь?

Дино глубоко вздохнул, волевым усилием отсекая неуместные мысли, посмотрел Скуало в лицо и примирительно улыбнулся. Он понятия не имел, что теперь будет. То, что всегда бывало, когда в его просчитанную схему вклинивался неизвестный импульс Эм. Хаос и страсть.  
«Импульс Эм» как раз улучил момент в чтении пророка Исайи и обернулся: такого смирения и девственного благочестия на его лице Дино не видел ни разу, даже рядом с Хром, чья близость всегда прибавляла одухотворенности. Дино перебирал в памяти лица Мукуро, в голову сплошь лезли ракурсы, где Мукуро был бездуховно жаден и необуздан. Думать о них на мессе – верх святотатства, Дино прикусил губу изнутри и встретил взгляд. «Я оценил порыв, теперь не мешай», – читалось в нем. «Да неужели? Думать забудь. Я в деле», – возразил Дино. Мукуро блаженно взглянул поверх его головы. Дино обернулся и оценил полет фантазии неизвестного художника с общим смыслом «memento mori»: на полотне гигантская фигура в капюшоне, сжимая древко косы, склонилась над горой черепов.

Святой отец перешел к Agnus Dei и призвал прихожан обменяться знаками мира. Мукуро протянул руку Бранкетти и с чувством пожал. Восьмой круг, восьмой круг сходу, место для обманувших чужое доверие и обольстителей, – мысленно заключил Дино. Судя по безмятежной реакции, с истинной внешностью Мукуро Бранкетти никогда не сталкивался. Скуало стиснул ладонь Дино и предрек им с Мукуро совместное путешествие в глубины ада. Дино было хорошо. От предвкушения скорой развязки вспотели руки. Челка лезла в глаза, Дино сдул ее и прикрыл веки, возвращая себе контроль. Пылкость, с которой он заканчивал молитву, была достойна похвалы самого ревностного католика.  
Скуало потянул его за локоть к выходу, потому что выскользнувший из поля зрения Мукуро был уже там.

– Не найдется минутки? У Господа есть для вас сообщение, – услышал Дино и уставился на Мукуро. Тот подмигнул в ответ и повел Бранкетти в сторону, к умиротворяющему церковному двору. Солнце стирало с земли тени, недобрым знаком пробил колокол, Бранкетти покорной марионеткой пошел за Мукуро.

Перед церковью толпился народ, представления были здесь не к месту. Дино быстро оценил обстановку, машинально поглаживая кнут. Скуало прищурился и кивнул, беря цель взглядом на мушку.

– Открой свое сердце для любви, – Дино скорее прочел по губам, чем услышал. Красный глаз сверкнул отчаянной яростью, Мукуро мигом утратил ангельский флер.  
Дино невольно ахнул, когда рука Мукуро взлетела к груди Бранкетти. Тот завалился на бок без единого звука, на груди медленно расплывалось красное пятно. В уши ударной волной ворвался недовольный крик Скуало. Дино бросился к Мукуро, чудом не пропахав носом землю. Прихожане преспокойно шли мимо, переговариваясь на богоугодные темы в преувеличенно мажорной тональности. Глаза слезились от обострившегося противостояния внутренней тьмы и откровенного солнечного света. Лучезарный Мукуро с нездорово горящим взглядом протягивал Дино мультяшное бьющееся сердце совершенно правильной формы. Дино моргнул и встал столбом, не обнаруживая в себе сил осознать происходящее.

– Ты предпочел бы мое? – поинтересовался Мукуро и потерял терпение – убрал протянутую руку и забросил сердце подальше, в самую гущу ровно высаженных незабудок. Скуало взорвался хохотом. Почему-то это дало отрезвляющий эффект, как ледяная вода в лицо. Дино отпустило.

– А ты романтик, – он инстинктивно потянулся пощупать Бранкетти на шее пульс, опустился перед телом на колени, словно отсутствие сердца могло быть совместимо с жизнью.

– А ты? – спросил Мукуро. Дино поднял на него глаза, встретился взглядом и утонул. Мукуро потянулся к его лицу и, не снимая перепачканную кровью перчатку, большим пальцем мазнул по щеке. Дино сглотнул.

– Пидорасы, – выплюнул Скуало, когда взгляд затянулся. – Я поехал.

– Ага, – невнятно произнес Дино, едва разлепляя пересохшие губы.

– Пока, – насмешливо бросил Мукуро и наклонился к Дино близко-близко. От него удушливо пахло ладаном, и желание становилось нестерпимым. Внутренние демоны ликовали, смертельно опасная нежность готовилась вырваться в мир, чья суть сосредоточилась в губах Мукуро.

– И я, – сипло выдохнул Дино Мукуро в рот.

На клумбе среди незабудок плавилось и тут же подсыхало под нещадными лучами чужое ненужное сердце.


End file.
